


Peace and Privacy

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl needs to know Glenn is there, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are few people about and they can pretend to have privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> #12 making out of the 30 day otp challenge.

Moments of peace and privacy are few and far in between in this new cruel world and because of that, they're priceless, to be cherished and not to be taken with levity. Even when privacy only means a cell in a jail with bars as a door which in no way keep sounds in. But there are times, although they are seldom, that there are few people about and an illusion of there being no-one can be had. Or when all the others sleep, like now.

As Daryl kisses him, long and hard, making his lips his own, possessing him through a kiss, Glenn is happy. He's more than happy, he's ecstatic. Daryl's his everything now. And he kisses the man back, moving his lips against his with equal passion, with equal possession. With reverence. With love and everything adjacent to it. 

For moments like these he can forget that they fight for their lives every day, will most likely do so for the rest of their days. Glenn can forget cos Daryl's there, draped over his body, trailing his hands over him and kissing him. 

Daryl's there and he's alive and it's everything. 

His lips are now trailing down Glenn's jaw while his hands caress, tease and just hover and grope all over. Glenn shifts on the cot, for a moment wishing they had more room. What he wouldn't give for a bed where he could stretch on and give Daryl as much of a good time as he deserves, good, proper and with time and attention. But this'll have to do. 

Glenn's hands find the small of Daryl's back, settling there, just resting there for a moment as Daryl kisses him feverishly.

“Not going anywhere,” he reassures as Daryl kisses his racing pulse, tracing the path of his jugular over and over, other hand presses to his heart, when the other wanders. 

He bucks against Daryl, up and rough, making his redneck gasp, low and raspy. Needy. 

“Right here,” he whispers, looking up as Daryl closes his eyes, rutting down on him all the while, hands grasping, caressing, holding him in place. And Glenn doesn't care. Knows that, to Daryl, this is the most precious thing of all, that he's there, his to hold.

“Know ya are...” Daryl sounds ruff, gruff and so gone that it makes Glenn shiver. 

Then Daryl's kissing him and there are no more thoughts for a good long while.


End file.
